


Esperanza

by lenayuri



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas (Thilbo) [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Slash, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo es como la flama de una vela: tenaz, persistente y cálido. Es como la esperanza en persona.</p><p>(Prompt #9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> [También publicado en Livejournal.](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/362103.html?view=1418359#t1418359)
> 
> Un poquito de angst tras la batalla. ¡Feliz navidad!

Gandalf observa al hobbit dormido entre los brazos de Dwalin y con una mirada le indica el catre de la esquina de la carpa que sirve como enfermería provisional. El enano lo coloca con cuidado y pese a su imagen de dureza y seriedad, el mago puede notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Por fin sucumbió al cansancio— el suspiro del Istari es tan pesado que le hace parecer más viejo de lo que realmente es.

—Lo sé. Oin me avisó en el instante en el que encontró al ladrón inconsciente en su carpa. Al parecer no ha dormido desde que terminó la batalla— el tono de reprimenda no pasa desapercibido por Gandalf y a pesar del problema que les acontece, sonríe.

—Así es nuestro hobbit. Es firme, valiente y-

—Terco— interrumpe el enano —Tan terco como cierto rey que conozco.

Gandalf ríe y se acerca a Bilbo, acomodando un par de largos rizos rebeldes detrás de su oreja —Tienes razón, pero es parte de esa terquedad la que le ayudó a salir adelante a pesar de los peligros.

Dwalin también lo sabe y a pesar de no expresarlo abiertamente, se siente orgulloso del pequeño hobbit. Sin él, toda la aventura en la que se embarcaron junto con Thorin no habría terminado como lo hizo. El enano ni siquiera quiere imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido si ese hubiese sido el caso.

Bilbo murmura entre sueños y se da la vuelta. Su mano se abre ante el movimiento repentino y deja caer una pequeña ramita de roble que Gandalf recoge con cuidado, colocándola al lado del catre, junto a la vela que ilumina la carpa.

Cuando un par de voces escandalosas comienzan a acercarse a su posición, Dwalin sale seguido de Gandalf para evitar despertar a Bilbo. Las voces pertenecen a Bifur, Nori y Dori quienes al verlos detuvieron su charla abruptamente. Ori les sigue de cerca y es quien llega hasta Gandalf jalando la manga de su túnica para llamar su atención —¿Cómo está Bilbo?

Gandalf le sonríe intentando tranquilizarlo —Está bien, sólo necesita descanso— el enano asiente y suspira como si un peso se levantara de sus hombros.

Bifur se aclara la garganta y sonríe, aunque el sentimiento no llega a su mirada —Bilbo es fuerte, ya verás que se recuperará de esto.

La voz de Oin llega desde su derecha y la sonrisa que carga alivia la tensión de todos los presentes. Si el enano sonríe, sólo pueden significar buenas noticias.

—¡Despertaron! Todos están bien. Doloridos, pero bien. Sólo necesitan descanso y-

Un pequeño borrón de rizos interrumpe su explicación. Bilbo corre en dirección a la carpa de Thorin, Fili y Kili como si hubiese orcos tras de sí.

—Mahal ayude a esos enanos cuando Bilbo comience a gritarles por ser tan imprudentes en batalla.

Gandalf enciende su pipa, disfrutando del momento y por una vez, decide no preocuparse del mañana.

Sólo de un par de enanos que sufrirán en manos de un hobbit enfurecido.


End file.
